The Cipher
by Starysky205
Summary: It started with jealousy, it developed into a supernatural problem as per usual, and it ended with a change in players ((Request from the core of justice))
1. 9-20 19-20-1-18-20-5-4 23-9-20-8

1\. 9-20 19-20-1-18-20-5-4 23-9-20-8...

It started with Gruncle Stan boasting his latest scam, getting someone new to work for him for almost no payment, and the chaos that ensued when he mentioned it was a guy, Dipper was too busy protecting himself from Mabel's excitement to think much about it

It started the next morning with a teenager coming through the door, following Stan, he was rather tall, with tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt over some blue jeans and a black jacket, he looked like a nice enough guy though

It starts with Stan sticking him with Wendy, so she'd tell him how things worked, the guy was mainly hired for his 'psychic powers', Dipper latter found out though the guy brushed it off like it was nothing

All in all, there's nothing too out of the ordinary about Asher Sonly, it's not too alarming at first, people in the falls are all pretty normal, if a bit quirky

Asger turned out to be rather friendly, very easy going, he had won the tourists over almost immediately , he spent his breaks on the gift shop chatting with Wendy and sometimes Mabel, Dipper had to give it to the guy, he could handle his sister pretty well

There was only one problem with Asger thus far, and that was how close he was getting to Wendy

Having him tag along to what was, in Dipper's opinion, one of the most important clues to finding the author of the journals, didn't help the growing jealousy he was feeling, it wasn't just because of him being close to Wendy, though that certainly weighted a lot, but also because Asger easily got along with everyone

Dipper wasn't a social butterfly like Mabel, but he was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a person to get along with everyone, of course, any kind of mention of this suspicion was promptly brushed off by his twin as his general paranoia, don't get him wrong, he was definitely paranoid, but it wouldn't hurt her to listen to him every once in a while. On the other hand, she didn't need to, because at the end of the day things always went her way, or so it seemed to be the case lately, he could count the times it didn't with his hands

The trip inside the hidden bunker was a mess; Asger knew a lot of oddly helpful things about how to handle shapeshifters, it wound up with all of them feeling glad to be outside, Dipper had a moment alone with Wendy in which he confessed and was shut down, Wendy was really nice about it, he could let go of this, but that didn't mean he trusted Asger any. All he needed was some solid proof


	2. FQ ABSBILMBA

'Tis here that I defer from the cannon

Basically in this Sock Opera doesn't happen

Chapter 2: FQ ABSBILMBA...

Asger could feel the eyes on him, the kid knew something

-Of course, I didn't pick Pine Tree for nothing –

'Not helpful'

The voice rarely was, generally only when it came to what Asger had to do in order for everything to be over, just befriend the Pines family, gain their trust, get the journal, a book that was in possession of the one person who was cautious around him. The voice's plan was simple in theory, 'if you win Shooting Star over Pine Tree will fall after, it's ridiculous how much he does for her', befriending Mabel was extremely easy, but Dipper was a different matter altogether, and to be honest, Asger was pretty sure the voice enjoyed every sign the kid gave of going against what it said

-You're giving him too much credit, Pine Tree's probably jealous of how close you got to Red –

Asger sighed in frustration, scratch that, the voice was never helpful, and never constant either apparently, because Bill, and that's what the voice called itself, himself? Man, he was already feeling the headache of continuing that trail of thought… anyway, Bill had definitely claimed to like Dipper, in a weird interested kind of way where it would complement the boy one moment and berate him the other, having that in the background of his head was more than enough for Asger

He heard the shack's door opening and saw Wendy coming in; he smiled at her when she looked his way

Bill kept quiet for most of it, only reappearing when she mentioned going adventuring with the twins, something about how he could make use of the events either way, Asger really didn't want to know

\- MLS ZEXKDB -

Perhaps going inside the forest wasn't the brightest idea, really, that was like, the single most stupid thing Dipper had ever decided to do; only the trees were soft under the moonlight, the noises were almost soothing, and the paths had never been so easy to navigate, Dipper wanted to feel bad about doing this, even a bit scared, but he could only complain mentally while he felt the exited rush he came to associate with entering the forest

Dipper was about to convince himself of returning to the shack when he saw a soft bluish glow in the distance; of course! A supernatural event, explaining the fact that he wanted to investigate an oddly familiar light in the forest sounded a lot easier than explaining why he felt so compelled by the forest at night, he rushed in the direction of the light, he started hearing voices, they got louder the closed he got, he jumped over a line of rocks that couldn't be natural and everything turned to greyscale; he stopped dead on his tracks. There was Asger; the guy who Dipper was sure was hiding something, though honestly he was expecting something tamer, glaring at Bill Cipher, the dream demon who had tried to get into Stan's mind

"If you're done complaining Esper, we have a very special visitor"

Dipper was forced out of hiding by Bill; Asger looked weary  
"See the thing about Pine Tree, is he has the right amount of curiosity but he tends to put others first"

He took his eye off Asger and turned to Dipper

"Have you any idea how rare that is in a human? You're a riot!"

Asger groaned

"Oh don't mind him, he thinks he can walk out of a deal with a demon, have to hand it to Red, she got him good"

Dipper was officially confused

"Lucky for him, I got what I wanted already, so he can go"

With a click of the fingers Asger was frozen in place and greyed out

"I have a proposal for you Pine Tree, and I just know you'll accept it"


	3. FQ BKABA

3\. FQ BKABA...

It ended the moment Bill Cipher pulled up front the many images of Dipper Pines sacrificing everything for his sibling

It ended when Dipper Pines took the outstretched black hand offered to him decisively

It ended when Asger Sonly, at the first sing that he could move, promptly run away

It ended with Bill and Dipper, standing in a clearing, shaking hands in a blur of blue fire, before Dipper blacked out

Asger run to the shack, to the gift shop where he knew he would find Wendy, he needed to get her out, before it was too late. When he found her Stan, Soos and Mabel were with her, all sharing similar looks of worry, and Asger reasoned that they had realized Dipper was missing

Asger had to explain to them all where Dipper was, how convincing the complicated demon could be when he wanted, Mabel seemed to know him a bit, Soos too, something about defeating him inside Stan's mind, Asger was lost. They all refused to leave the town, deciding to go retrieve Dipper, and after everything, Asger figured the least he could do was help out, he knew what the demon could do, and Dipper wasn't psychic like he was, he could only hope the kid knew to protect himself

It ended with a group going into the forest

It ended with Dipper appearing in a flash of blue, pupils slit

It ended with Mabel pleading to his brother

It ended with Asger holding her back

"That's not Dipper"

It ended with a high pitched, distorted laugh

"Oh he's here alright, quite mad too"

A sharp grin

"He still doesn't want you to be hurt, isn't that sweet?"

A raised hand, fingers ready to snap

"I'll humor him this once"

And another burst of blue fire

It ended with Mabel Pines crying over her twin

It ended with Dipper Pines disappearing, not to be seen again in weeks

It wasn't a happy ending

Asger had never expected one


End file.
